


Gossip Rag

by skargasm



Series: Keeping Up with the Hales [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Canonical Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Chris and Isaac end up on the front page of a gossip rag....
Relationships: Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey
Series: Keeping Up with the Hales [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135901
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Gossip Rag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [MistressPeverell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPeverell/gifts), [Kinkylittlewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylittlewolf/gifts).



Isaac watched as Chris made his way steadily through yet another slice of pizza. The other man hadn’t spoken a word since his arrival, merely taken a seat on the couch and begun eating. 

“If it bothers you that much, we can always end this. It’s not like it ever really got started,” Isaac said, unable to hold back any longer.

“That isn’t what I want,” Chris responded immediately, throwing the remnants of the pizza onto his plate. “I didn’t expect us to end up in the press – “

“It’s a gossip rag at best – Daehler is the scum of the earth and everyone knows it!” Isaac realised that Chris’s father had an article in Supes Magazine and wished he’d held his tongue. “I know your Dad – “

“ – but I wanted you to have time to make up your mind before it happened,” Chris continued, looking at Isaac with worried eyes.

“What?” Confused, Isaac tried to fit what Chris was saying to the thoughts that had been rushing through his head. 

“I said, I wanted you to have time to make up your mind before it became common knowledge. I can only imagine what this is doing to your position in the pack and – “

“You’re worried about _me_?” Isaac managed to squeak out, realising that all of his previous thoughts had been incorrect. Chris wasn’t withdrawing because he didn’t want to be associated with Isaac – he was worried about Isaac’s reputation.

“Well, of course. Isaac – I know you think you have feelings for me and I’ll admit I’ve been taking advantage of that in order to spend time with you. But this is different – this brings it to the attention of your Pack. I can’t imagine your Alpha is pleased to find out that you’re in the gossip pages for spending time with a hunter!” Chris wiped his hands on the legs of his jeans and looked like he was being tortured. “I didn’t want you to suffer because of me – I’m older, a hunter – “

“Jesus, you’re self-martyrdom is showing!” Isaac muttered, leaping over the table and into Chris’s lap. Chris fell back under his weight, his hands coming to rest on Isaac’s hips. “All of this time, I thought you were worried about what your family would say – that **you** were having second thoughts!”

“Why would I have second thoughts?” Chris looked confused. Sliding down the man’s legs until their bodies were as close as possible, Isaac tipped Chris’s chin up so that he could look him in the eyes. For once, the scent emanating from Chris was all him – he had left off the hunter spray that acted as a barrier to supernatural senses, and Isaac could read his chemosignals accurately. 

“I don’t know – because I’m younger than you, a bitten wolf, part of the Hale Pack – not the kind of person your father would want you to bring home,” Isaac listed, delighting in the change in Chris’s scent when he undulated his hips just a little. So far, their dates had been sedate and often dry affairs, consisting of the museum, the opera, and worst of all to the movies to watch some subtitled drivel that had had Isaac falling asleep and drooling on Chris’s shoulder. ”Are you saying that all of this time – “

“I may have been trying to put you off!” Chris admitted, his hands sliding up and down Isaac’s sides with a possessiveness that made Isaac want to purr. 

“But why?”

“Because my family are – awful. There is no other way of describing them. And the thought of you having to go through meeting them fills me with horror. I don’t – it’s so hard to believe that I could have something like this – could be with someone like you – and it not go wrong. I guess I was trying to protect myself and pushing you away at the same time,” Chris admitted in a low voice. 

“My father used to burn me with cigarettes, regularly threw glass at me and locked me in the freezer for imagined misdemeanours,” Isaac said baldly, seeing the shock in Chris’s eyes. “I know a little bit about a nightmare family. Chris – you are not your family. And I would really like the chance to get to know you – the real you, not the one you’ve been hiding behind all of this time.”

“So – you didn’t read what my father wrote in Daehler’s magazine?”

“Oh hell, no! I only have a copy because we like to use it as the basis for rebuttal articles – Stiles came up with the idea and it’s proven very popular with our readers!” Isaac said. “I would actually like to give them something to _really_ gossip about – if you’re willing. And maybe some pictures that they haven't had to Photoshop together like that one!”

He leaned down cautiously, giving Chris time to change his mind, but to his surprise, the other man lurched upwards, taking his lips in a possessive kiss. Wrapping his hands around Chris’s head, Isaac cradled his neck as they kissed, grinding their bodies together. Chris finally pulled away, breathing heavily, his hands holding Isaac firmly close.

“So when you say you want to give them an opportunity for a far better photo?”

“Come with me to Lydia’s celebration – let’s show Daehler and his ilk that paradise is fairing quite well thank you very much. And at the same time, we can show your father just why interspecies relationships can work perfectly fine,” Isaac said. “If you’re interested, that is?”

“Are you sure?” Isaac pressed gentle kisses down from Chris’s forehead until he reached the corner of his mouth.

“Let me show you just how sure I am.”

* * *


End file.
